


Mr. Handsome

by Fluffyplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark fischback/reader, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader-Insert, SO FLUFFY, markiplier/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyplier/pseuds/Fluffyplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is forced to go to a new club with a friend, she doesn't expect the night to turn out as amazing as it does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in months. I've been going through some stuff, but I should get back into writing a little bit here and there now. Hope you've enjoyed my work so far! Thank you for taking the time to read it!  
> Updated 07-15-2015

Mr. Handsome

Markiplier x shy!reader 

Bit fluffy. Or really fluffy.

My first fic. Please don’t be too harsh, I tried.

(y/n) – your name  
(b/f/n) – best friend’s name  
(y/f/c) – your favourite colour

You’re finally relaxing at home on the couch after a long day at work catching up on some of your shows when your phone starts ringing. You look down to see your friend (b/f/n) calling, you let out a bit of a sigh and roll your eyes before answering. You know that if she’s calling at this time on a Friday it’s because she want to go out to a club or bar, which you were never too thrilled about. But you usually went anyway to make sure nothing would happen to her. “Hey, what’s up?” you ask as you lower the television volume and lean your head back to rest on the couch. “(y/n)! You better not be busy tonight because you and I are going to that new club a couple blocks from your place. Everyone is saying it’s amazing and that the drinks are cheap. Come on, get ready, I’ll be over in an hour.” Before you can even get a word in your friend hung up, leaving you staring at your phone with your mouth agape. ‘Well, I guess I have absolutely no choice this time’ you think to yourself as you shut off the television and get up to go to your bedroom. You didn’t like going out because your friend always abandoned you to dance with strangers once she got a drink or two into her system, leaving you, the shy person that you are, to sit on your phone until she decided that she wanted to leave. You never were that great at mingling with strangers. If a guy would approach you then you always tried to kindly decline their offers. You never were one to hookup or anything of that nature. You figured this time would be exactly like every other time.

As you enter your room you approach your nightstand and plug in your phone. ‘Well, might as well give it a quick charge, since it’ll be my real friend tonight’ you think as you start walking over to your closet to quickly scan your clothes looking for something that would be comfortable, but that still looked nice. ‘I don’t even like going to these places, why do I always let her drag me along?’ you think to yourself with a frown on your face as you get to your dresses, examining each one. “Nope. Too short. Too long. Too…revealing.” You say under your breath with a scrunched up nose as you push each dress down the rack. “Oh” your eyes widen slightly as you suddenly see a (y/f/c) one shouldered dress that goes down to your knees that hugs your body in the perfect way, accentuating your curves but not enough to make you uncomfortable. Once you’ve got your outfit and accessories chosen you make your way to the bathroom to start on hair and makeup. You decide you don’t want to fuss too much over your hair, it was still relatively nice from when you styled it this morning for work. Your makeup could definitely use some work though. You wiped off whatever you had on during the day and started applying a new layer, making sure it matched whatever you were going to be wearing and that it was done nicely. Even if you were going to be on your phone all night, you still wanted to feel pretty at least. 

As you were finishing putting on your dress your apartment buzzer went off. “Hello?” you ask. “Hey, let me up!” (b/f/n) said excitedly through the speaker. You allow her access into your apartment building, walking over to your front door to unlock it so you can go finish gathering your shoes and clutch. As you’re coming out of your room you see her entering your apartment. “Wow (y/n)! You look amazing! Are you ready to go?” She asked as she approached you for a hug. “Yeah, just let me put my shoes on” you say with a small smile as you brace yourself against the wall to slip on your heels. You make sure you have your phone, keys, money, and ID in your clutch before the two of you head out of the apartment and make your way down the street to the club. The walk was pretty quiet until we were about a block away from the club. (b/f/n) turns to you with a slight grin; you look to her with a questioning look. “What…?” you ask as you raise an eyebrow. Her grin grows wider, “Are you going to talk to anyone tonight or are you just going to sit on your phone the whole time? I always see you turning guys down. It’s not like they don’t think you’re hot, y’know” she says as she looks ahead. You sigh and bow your head, “I…I don’t know. You know I’m really shy. The only reason I even come is to make sure you don’t make a complete fool of yourself” you say with a chuckle as you elbow her arm lightly. “(y/n), you never know what could happen. You could meet an amazing guy and totally hit it off, but that won’t happen if you don’t give anyone a chance. Just give it a try tonight, and then I’ll stop pestering you about it. I promise. I only invite YOU because you could use some fun, you always work so much and have such a hard time just letting loose. You don’t even have to kiss anyone; just try having a conversation, try meeting some new people. I’ll stay close enough to you if you get uncomfortable and want to leave, alright? But please, just try to have some fun tonight” she said with a soft smile as we approached the club. You looked at your friend for a moment before a small smile broke out onto your lips, “Okay, fine, if it’ll get you to shut up. I’ll try talking to some people tonight.” 

You finally get into the club after waiting in line for about 20 minutes and immediately head for the bar. You both order our drinks and she starts pointing out some potential guys for you to talk to. You roll your eyes and laugh, “I will find someone to talk to by the end of the night, alright? I told you I would at least try. Stop worrying so much, I won’t die if I don’t talk to someone” you say with a wink as you receive and pay for your drink. The two of you make your way over to a free table and you scan your surroundings. As you’re both finishing your first drink a man approaches your friend and asks her if she’d like to dance with him. As she’s following him out onto the dance floor she turns back and gives you a reassuring smile. ‘Okay (y/n), you can do this…how hard can it be to just talk to someone?’ you think as you make your way back to the bar for another drink, which is now much more crowded than before. After a few minutes of waiting to order your drink you decide to give up for a while and will try again in a bit. You turn to walk back to where you were. As you turn you accidentally bump into a man in a red flannel shirt and jeans. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry” you say as you raise your eyes to meet his. ‘Wow, he’s really handsome’ you think to yourself as you finally see his face in the dim light. He gives you a soft smile, “It’s alright, don’t sweat it. My name is Mark” he says as he holds out his hand for you to shake. “I’m (Y/n)” you say as you take his hand in the crowded area. “It’s lovely to meet you, (y/n). I don’t know about you, but it seems a bit too crowded to even breathe right here. Would you like to find a place to sit?” He asks with a slightly raised eyebrow and the same soft smile. “Yeah, that sounds great” you return the smile and begin to follow him. You spot your friend looking at you as you follow Mark, she gives you a grin and a thumbs up before turning back to the man she’s dancing with. 

You two finally find a small couch away from the dance floor and he offers for you to sit first, he then follows and sits right beside you, arms and legs gently brushing against each other as you both get comfortable. After a moment of silence he looks back over you with a bit of a grin, “Can I ask you something?” he asks as he sits back against the couch. “Sure” you say as you turn your body slightly to face him, giving him all of your attention. “Now, don’t take this the wrong way, but you kind of seem out of place. Are you uncomfortable being here?” he asks while cocking his head to the side and giving you a soft look behind his rectangle glasses. His question caught you off guard. “U-um” you stammer, thinking of how to answer him. “Yeah, a little bit to be completely honest. My friend didn’t exactly give me a choice in coming here tonight, she’s somewhere on the dance floor grinding with some guy. According to her I need to let loose more and try talking to people that I don’t already know. Oh the joys of being a shy person…” you say with a forced laugh as you look down to your lap. He sits for a moment, looking you up and down before an idea comes to his mind. “Well, I know this may sound weird, but we could get out of here and go somewhere else. I’m not very comfortable here either. Clubs can be fun, but I just wasn’t really feeling it tonight. I was also forced to come here with some friends, but was immediately abandoned. If you would like we could go get a coffee or something. I would understand if you don’t want to, you just met me after all…” He says with a soft laugh as he rubs the back of his neck, cheeks starting to blush slightly. You look at him for a moment before you smile. “You know what, coffee sounds great. Let me just let my friend know I’m getting out of here, okay?” you ask as you stand, he quickly follows. “Oh, of course. I’ll go tell one of my friends I’m leaving too. Meet me at the exit?” he asks with a hopeful smile as he leans in a bit closer, gently resting a hand on your shoulder. You nod, “see you in a couple minutes” You return the smile and set out to find your friend. You let her know that you’re leaving and if she needs anything that she should call or text you, she gives you a grin and wiggles her eyebrows a little in a suggestive manner. “Nothing is going to happen. We’re just going for coffee. You wanted me to talk to someone, so I’m going to talk to someone. It’s not like we can really hear each other here over the music” you laugh before waving and turning away from her. You’re waiting at the exit for a couple of minutes before you spot Mark walking towards you with a big adorable smile plastered onto his face, which suddenly gives you butterflies. ‘Why is he so adorable? No…how is he so adorable?’ you think as he approaches you. “Shall we?” he asks as he holds out an arm for you. You nod your head and take hold of his arm, following him out of the club.

As you begin walking down the street, quickly getting away from the loud music, he turns his head back down to look at you. “You know, (y/n), you look very beautiful tonight. I’m sorry if that’s a bit abrupt, but it’s the truth.” He says in a soft voice, almost too quiet for you to hear. You look up at him with a slight blush and a half smile before looking forward again. “Oh, um. T-thank you” you stutter quietly, biting your lip to stop yourself from smiling from ear to ear. He chuckles softly and brings his other hand up to rest over yours that is holding onto his arm. “So, Mark, what do you do?” you quickly ask to break the silence that you’re so scared of slipping into right now. “I actually make videos of me playing video games for a living, believe it or not. It’s the best job I’ve ever had. I post everything to YouTube. My audience is…absolutely amazing. I truly don’t know where I’d be without them.” He says with a soft voice as he looks down at you with a sincere smile, squeezing your hand lightly. “What about you, (y/n)? What do you do?” he asks, keeping his eyes on you as you approach a coffee shop. “I work at a bakery a couple blocks from here. It’s definitely the best job I’ve ever had, even though it can be exhausting. But every job can be like that I suppose.” You say as you look up at him with a sparkle in your eyes. “You should come by sometime, I’ll give you a free treat of your choice” you say before letting out a soft chuckle. “Well (y/n), I would’ve come to see you anyway, but I’d get free treats too? Definitely more than worth it” he says with a toothy grin as we enter the coffee shop and approach the counter. “What would you like, m’lady?” he asks as he drops his hands and reaches into his pocket for his wallet. “Oh, just a cup of coffee, thank you” you say as you take a step back, putting both hands around your clutch as you look around the shop. You get your drinks and head towards the lounge area of the café, choosing a table in the corner away from the rest of the customers. As you sit and get comfortable, sitting opposite from each other, you can’t help but notice that Mark won’t stop looking at you. You feel yourself becoming a little self-conscious and a blush starts to creep its way onto your cheeks as he continues looking at you. You look into his dark brown eyes, a small smile cracking onto your lips, “what?” you ask him. “What do you mean ‘what?’” he asks with a light laugh and leans forward against the table, resting his elbows on the edge and propping his head up into his hands. “A man can’t admire beauty when it’s right in front of him?” he asks with a gentle smile as your blush becomes more crimson. You can’t think of an answer, your eyes fall to your hands that are wrapped around your cup as the butterflies in your stomach become much more intense. He lets out a chuckle, “you’re so cute when you’re all bashful. Just…absolutely adorable.” He says in that deep voice that you’re beginning to love. Your eyes flick up to his for a moment and then back down to your hands before you mutter out “you’re mistaken, I’m not the cute one here.” It takes him a moment to catch what you said before a giant smile breaks out onto his face. “Oh, so you think I’m cute?” he asks as he drops his hands from his chin to rest on the table, just inches from your own hands. “Maybe. What if I did?” you ask with a sudden spark of confidence as you lean back slightly in your chair, looking at him as he thinks over his answer for a moment. “Well, if you did, then I just might have to take you on an actual, proper date. Not that I’m not enjoying this one.” He says as his hand starts to slide across the table, slowly wrapping his fingers around yours. You look down to his hand and then back up to his face, “oh, so this is a date then?” you ask with a grin as you adjust your hand to hold onto his. His cheeks turn a light pink. “I mean…it can be if you want it to be? I’m just finding that the more we talk, and the more I’m with you, the more I want to continue being with you. That…probably sounded a bit forward…I’m sorry” he says with a quiet voice as he looks down to his lap, over thinking his words and he starts to pull his hand away. You quickly grab hold of his hand and pull it back, “Mark, I enjoy being with you too. A second date, as you put it, a proper date, would be wonderful” you say, trying to contain the excitement in your voice. His eyes dart up at your words and the sweetest smile falls onto his lips. 

You and Mark spent a couple of hours in the coffee shop just talking about anything that came to mind, ranging from his videos and audience to puppies. You were very much enjoying each other’s company until your phone buzzed with a text. You look down at it and sigh, then look back up to him. “I’m sorry; it’s my friend that I left back at the club. She wants to head back to my place now. Judging by her text, she’s had a bit too much to drink” You say with a soft laugh. “Oh, it’s no problem. Should we go get her? I can help you bring her back to your place if you would like” He asks as he begins to rise from his seat. You stand, smoothing down your dress. “That would be great, she can be a handful. I’ll let her know we’re on our way to get her.” You reply, telling her to just wait outside and not to move. You and Mark quickly make your way back down the street to the club, walking hand in hand and enjoying each other’s presence, sneaking glances and smiles along the way. As you near your friend she looks up and see’s you two holding hands. “SEE (Y/N)! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WO~ULD HAVE FUN TONIGHT! JUSSS LOOK AT YOU TWO, SO CUUUTE!” she yells out as she tries standing and reaching out to pinch your cheeks. You immediately run to her side to catch her from falling over, putting her arm around your shoulders and putting yours around her waist. “Yeah, (b/f/n). You forcing me out of my home finally wasn’t a complete waste of time.” You say with a chuckle as you start walking towards your apartment, looking over at Mark with a smile to see him already smiling down at you. “HEY. You better be good to her, orrr you have to deal with me! Got that, Mr. Handsome?!” she slurs as she looks over at Mark, holding up an accusing finger at him as she stumbles down the street. He lets out a nervous laugh before sincerely saying “don’t you worry, I promise that I will.”

You finally make it back to your apartment and got her to bed after briefly arguing with her to change into something a bit more comfortable, but she put up a fight that she ‘needed to look fabulous in case anyone came over’. You go back out to your living room to see Mark sitting on your couch typing something out on…wait, was that your phone? It was. “Hey,” you say as you come around the couch and take a seat next to him, “what are you doing with my phone?” you ask with a slightly tilted head and a half smile. He looks over to you with a big grin before handing you your phone. You look at the screen and notice that your contacts were open, and there was a new contact. You bow your head and let out a chuckle as you examine the new contact, “Mr. Handsome Mark, eh?” you ask with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He laughs lightly and slightly turns his body to face you. “Yeah, it’s a nickname that I wouldn’t mind catching on. But I hope you don’t mind that I added my number, and I maybe added yours to my contacts.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck while he started to stand up. You followed suit, looking up at him, the butterflies in your stomach starting to return. “I don’t mind at all, Mr. Handsome” You say with a soft laugh. He looks down into your eyes, a smile gradually growing on his face the longer he looks. “I… I should get going. We both need to get some rest, it’s getting pretty late. Can I text you when I get home?” He asks as he makes his way over to the door, looking down at you with the same hopeful smile he gave when he asked if you’d meet him at the exit of the club. You softly nod your head, “of course. I’ll probably still be up” you smile up, cheeks starting to get slightly pink. “Great” he returns the smile before opening his arms to ask for a hug. You step forward and wrap your arms around him as he does the same, sharing one of the best hugs you’ve ever experienced. As he pulls away from the hug he runs his hands down your arms and grabs onto your hands. “I look forward to seeing you again, (y/n). And I hope you had a good night, because I know that I did.” He says with a smile as he turns to open the door. “I really did. Thank you. For everything.” You say with a soft tone and sincere smile as he steps over the threshold into the hallway of your building. He turns back briefly, “you’ll be hearing from me in about 20 minutes. But if you fall asleep beforehand, sleep well, Ms. Beautiful.” He says with a widening smile as he starts making his way down the hall. You close and lock the door after giving a quick wave, biting down on your lower lip to stop your lips from spreading into the biggest, goofiest grin. You will really have to thank your friend for dragging you out tonight. As you start walking toward your room there is a knock on your door. You quickly walk back and check through the peephole. Mark was back. You unlocked and opened the door, pulling it back enough for him to see you fully. “Something wrong?” You ask with a look of concern. He immediately smiles, “No, I just forgot something” he says softly. You turn your head to look at the couch and see nothing, as you’re turning back to look at him his hands raise up to cup your cheeks. He leans in and gives a soft kiss which sends electricity throughout your body. He pulls away a couple of inches and strokes your cheek with his thumb, “Goodnight, (y/n)” he whispers before heading back down your hallway to the exit. Yep, you definitely have to thank your friend now. 

A few minutes later, just as you’re getting into bed, your phone buzzes. You see a notification from “Mr. Handsome Mark” and chuckle to yourself before opening it.

Mark: I meant it. I really did have the best night with you. I’m certainly no longer mad at my friends for dragging me out tonight. Are you free tomorrow or the day after? I would love to take you out on that “proper” date. :)  
(y/n): I did too. Meeting you was definitely a nice unexpected turn of events. I am free tomorrow, what time should I be ready? :)  
Mark: Say 6:30? Nothing too fancy, don’t worry.  
(y/n): Hahah, sounds good. Goodnight, Mr. Handsome :)  
Mark: Wonderful. Goodnight, Ms. Beautiful. Sweet dreams :)


End file.
